Bocadillo nocturno
by L 2207
Summary: Touka lo sabia mejor que nadie, el hambre de un ghoul era sinónimo de locura, desenfreno y del impulso sobre cualquier ápice de razón. Ella veía eso en los ojos de su hermano, ahora ella no era mas que su alimento, pero ella no deseaba otra cosa, quería ser quien sacie su hambre. One-shot, Ayatouka.


Bueno e me aquí con otra historia de esta pareja poco usual. esto se podría considerar un semi-lemon ya que no tengo experiencia en ese ambiente, pero esta es un idea que a rondado mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y ahora la materializado, me saltare introducciones y del típico "si no te gusta el incesto abstente de leer, bla bla bla" en fin.

Tokyo ghoul ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

* * *

.oO Bocadillo nocturno Oo.

Ya era pasada la media noche, era una noche tranquila, el aire afuera era frío, y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado en un hermoso cielo estrellado que cualquiera podría admirar por horas hasta el amanecer. Touka se encontraba recostada en su cama aún despierta, ya que la ausencia de alguien le sacaba el sueño. Y ese alguien no era si no para variar su tonto, impulsivo, e inmaduro hermano menor.

Ya era la quinta vez esta semana. Ambos, ella y su hermano Ayato vivían y trabajaban en Anteiku, gracias a ello no les faltaba dinero ni comida, podían pasar las noches des preocupadamente escuchando música, viendo televisión o dormir en sus tibias camas, es más de lo que cualquier ghoul podría pedir, y es más de lo que muchos ghouls llegan a obtener o siquiera conocer en toda sus vidas. Touka agradecía la estabilidad que tenía en su día a día, gracias al gerente de la cafetería había logrado obtener algo que casi podía llamar hogar, gracias a él tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas, poder darle un lugar a su hermano menor y poder sanar las heridas de su pasado y mirar hacia el mañana.

Pero su hermano menor, oh, su hermano menor era otro cantar. Si Touka pudiera describir totalmente a Ayato en 2 simples palabras esas serian "mocoso idiota". Su pequeño hermano pecaba de ser de carácter impulsivo, agresivo, testarudo, y muy mal hablado. Esas eran facultades que caracterizan a ambos hermanos Kirishima, solo que Touka no estaría después a aceptar que es en muchos rasgos parecida a, como ella solía llamarlo, su tonto hermano menor. A Ayato solo le importaba cazar y crear conflictos, no deseaba para nada llevar una vida tranquila y normal y creía que vivir como los humanos era solo degradarlos como especie, entonces, ¿cuál era su razón para estar aquí? Era lo que ella se preguntaba. Pero aún siendo como era, Touka apreciaba mucho a su hermano. Era toda la familia que le quedaba. Aún lo recordaba como ese niño asustadizo que le daba asco tocar gusanos, aquel niño con el que pasaba casi todo su tiempo jugando, aquel niño que prometió proteger y enseñar muchas cosas, aquel niño que después de que su padre los dejara, se acurrucaba junto a ella en un pequeña manta en un callejón oscuro pidiendo en silencio su calor.

Pero ahora esos días habían pasado, y ahora su problema con su hermano era, por así decirlo, su etapa de rebeldía. Durante la adolescencia de un ghoul, su metabolismo cambia, y son víctimas de un hambre incontrolable tal vez debido a su proceso de crecimiento, esto sonaba como una versión más rara de la pubertad, pero Touka ya había pasado por ello y aunque recordaba que su hambre la volvía loca por momentos lo de su hermano ya era demasiado.

En resumidas cuentas ahora su pequeño hermano, pasaba todas las noches fuera cazando humanos y metiéndose en peleas con otros ghouls, lo segundo lo hacía más como una diversión que una necesidad. Ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero se preocupaba mucho cuando no lo tenía a la vista, algunas veces Ayato desaparecía por días seguidos y volvía sin dar explicación siquiera de donde había estado, esto solo provocaba discusiones, que se volvían peleas, y que luego terminaban con ambos hermanos con ojos morados y muchas marcas en sus cuerpos.

Pero eso terminaría esta noche. Estaba dispuesta usar cualquier método necesario para que él dejara de ponerse en un absurdo riesgo, o que no lo hiciera tan seguido, aunque tuviera que intentar algo imposible y…razonar con él. Esta sería una larga noche.

Touka se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había recomendado su amiga Yoriko. Ella se negó insistentemente a leerlo, pero realmente Yoriko la fastidio hasta el cansancio para que lo haga y termino haciéndolo. El libro no estaba tan mal, aunque su temática aún la inquietaba un poco pero podría terminarlo. Decidió esperar hasta que sea bastante tarde e ir a ver su hermano si iría a cazar otra vez esta noche, ya que si lo encaraba antes de eso solo le diría "ocúpate de tus asuntos" y la ignoraría.

Ya era tarde y el sueño ya la estaba dominando, pero debía resistir hasta oírlo abrir su puerta e intentar marcharse. Ojeando el libro mientas daba un gran bostezo, cerró sus ojos un momentos hasta que pudo oír una puerta del otro lado del pasillo abriéndose, ya que sus habitaciones estaban frente a frente. Cerró el libro y se levanto rápidamente abriendo su puerta y ahí estaba él.

Ayato se encontraba frente a ella al parecer tratando de irse sin hacer ningún ruido. No sabía el porqué de ser tan sigiloso al irse, si a final de cuentas él no volvía hasta el día siguiente o tal vez mas días haciendo más que obvio el hecho de haberse ido. Cuando Touka abrió la puerta él no se lo esperaba y lo desconcertó un poco.

-Hey, tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, arrastrándolo a su habitación sin darle la oportunidad de oponerse.

-¡Hey, suéltame!- dijo él en forma de protesta cuando ya estaba dentro de la habitación de su hermana.

En un movimiento rápido ella lo soltó y le puso el seguro a su puerta. Él la iba a escuchar aunque no quiera.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas a estas horas?- dijo ella con voz autoritaria, que para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a oírla así, se sentiría intimidado. Pero Ayato ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus regaños, eran prácticamente un tema de conversación habitual entre ellos.

-A ningún lugar de tu incumbencia, idiota.- dijo Ayato mientras hacia la vista a un lado.

Una pequeña vena se acentuaba en la frente de Touka mientras, lucha internamente por mantener la compostura.

-¿Irás de nuevo a cazar, verdad? Es la quinta vez en esta semana, sabes que es peligroso- dijo ella con el mismo tono de reproche, pero un poco más suave.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño, ya establecí mi territorio de caza, si no lo tengo vigilado otros idiotas se darán el gusto con lo que es mío. Además esta hambre me está matando, no he comido nada desde ayer.

-Aun así vienes llamando la atención desde hace semanas, ¿qué pasará si mandan más palomas a este distrito?

-No mandarán a nadie importante, y aunque lo hagan no tengo de que preocuparme, no soy un debilucho como tú.- dijo lo último con un aire arrogante.

-Maldito mocoso.- Touka ya había perdido la paciencia, mientras endurecía su puño para golpear a su arrogante hermano. Aunque este anticipó su movimiento mientras sostenía el puño en su mano sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Patético.- en un movimiento rápido el tomo su brazo y lo torció en un agarra mientras la sostenía por su espalda.

\- Tienes la misma fuerza que tenías hace un año, apenas puedes mantenerte en línea, no cazas, apenas peleas, esta vida pacifista te ha vuelto débil.

Hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Ella había dejado de cazar personas para alimentarse, podía sustentarse con la comida de Anteiku, también era para dar el ejemplo a Ayato y viera que no necesitan matar para vivir. Pero al parecer todo lo había salido al revés ya que Ayato siguió matando y comiendo aun más, por temor a volverse débil. Débil como ella.

-Si no vas a escucharme por las buenas, tendrá que ser del modo habitual…-dijo Touka mientras aun estaba a merced de su hermano. Ella logro patear la pierna de Ayato haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y con su peso hacerlo caer al suelo. Con su agarre liberado, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ayato y sujeto su cuello en lo que parecía un llave de lucha.

-¿Hasta qué punto debo llegar para que me escuches, mocoso? Solo… no quiero que termines herido, no quiero que pase lo mismo que…

Ayato sabía a qué se refería y eso lo hacía enojar más, pero había otra cosa. Ese aroma, ese delicioso aroma. Por un momento casi empieza a babear, era… su hermana, entre toda esta pelea ella había empezado a sudar. Podía sentirlo, estaba tan hambriento que solo el aroma de su sudor lo estaba volviendo loco, debía salir de ahí rápido. Él logro zafarse del agarre de su hermana, ya no estaba de humor para charla. Si no salía pronto haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre, y deja de compararme con él, papá murió porque era débil, el quiso jugar a la casita como tú y por eso todo termino así, creyó como un estúpido que nada pasaría, y nosotros pagamos el precio.- el tono de Ayato era frío y siempre se dirigía así cuando hablaba con desprecio a su padre.

Touka no soportaba que se dirigiera a él de esa manera. Ayato se dirigía a la puerta, ya no había nada de qué hablar, nunca lo hubo. Necesitaba conseguirse algo de comer o de seguro desfallecería.

-Detente ahí…- no iba a permitir que se marchara, no ahora que el parecía actuar tan extraño ante su presencia, tal vez podría aprovechar y convencerlo.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!- ahora era Ayato quien había perdido los estribos, sus ojos ya no era azules, ahora su kakugan era visible y su iris rojo brillaba con más intensidad que la usual. Él se abalanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso, y ambos terminaron en suelo forcejeando. Touka trataba de inmovilizarlo de alguna forma para que la escuche pero vaya que era difícil.

-Odio cuando actúas como él, cuando hablas como él, cada vez te pareces más a él, y eso solo hará que acabes igual, sola y patética, muerta por tu propia debilidad.- dijo Ayato con una media sonrisa en medio de la pelea, solo para provocar a su hermana. Y si que había servido.

Touka ya había perdido las ganas de hablar. Bueno era más de lo que habían hablando antes. En un movimiento rápido logró estirar su puño y darle un puñetazo directo a la cara de su hermano. Esto hizo que él se echara un poco para atrás mientras ella lo empujó hacia delante haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ella se coloco sobre él sujetándole ambos brazos, mientras él trataba de zafarse.

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño tonto de antes, siempre tratando de ser valiente, siempre culpando a otros por todo, la única diferencia es que ahora estás más alto.- ella también sabía cómo jugar ese juego, él creía que nadie podría molestarlo, pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

No supo si fue el hambre, no sabía si se trataba de la ira que se había acumulado. Pero de alguna forma logro zafarse del agarre de su hermana y ponerse sobre ella y solo recordaba un cosquilleo en sus papilas, era un sabor extraño que nunca había probado antes, era algo amargo, pero también picando, y conforme se iba acostumbrado el sabor se iba volviendo dulce. Era delicioso.

Touka estaba en el suelo sin palabras. Ninguno había movido ni un musculo desde ese movimiento de Ayato. El dolor que sentía no era ni siquiera una molesta, pero hay estaba. El la había mordido. Fue rápido él se había abalanzado sobre ella y dirigió sus dientes directamente a su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Ayato habló.

-Así que este es tu sabor, hermana idiota.- dijo él con un sonrisa en los labios.-No pensé que supieras tan bien. Después de eso el empezó a lamer ese fluido rojo que salía de la herida, no quería desperdiciar nada, todo era demasiado delicioso.

-¡Qu-qué se supone que estás haciendo idiota, déjame!- dijo Touka saliendo del trance en el que estaba sumida, pero era imposible, su hermano la sostenía con mucha fuerza.

Ella seguía tratando de zafarse inútilmente mientras que Ayato seguía deleitándose con el sabor de su hermana. El hambre ya lo había enloquecido, ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo podía pensar en probar mas de ese delicioso néctar que emanaba de su piel. Él volvió a clavar sus dientes en su hermana. Quería más de ella. Ella solo pudo soltar un grito ahogado. Sacó un gran trozo de su carne, y como ella lo veía con su boca llena de sangre, y su kakugan activo, parecía un animal.

-A-ayato, detente de una vez, vuelve en ti, idiota.- Ella trató de hablar una pese al dolor que le producía la mordida. Sabía que era algo inútil, si no podía razonar normalmente con él, mucho menos lo haría ahora. Él se detuvo un momento, mientras tragaba el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado a ella. Realmente era un animal.

-Te advertí que estaba muerto de hambre, debiste dejarme ir cuando podías, ahora debes hacerte responsable de tu error.- dijo él mientras la miraba a su hermana. La mirada en el rostro de Touka era una mezcla de miedo y molestia. Eso le divertía.

Ya era completamente inútil. Ella estaba a su merced, y ni siquiera podía moverse para evitarlo. Él seguía profanándola, clavando una y otra vez sus dientes en su piel casi con desesperación. El dolor se esfumaba con cada mordida, pero aun así lo que estaba pasando estaba muy mal. Pero había algo más, situó su mano dirigiendo a su muslo, ¿acaso la estaba manoseando?

-¡Qu-qué demonios estás haciendo idiota, quita tu mano de ahí!- ésta situación ya se le escapaba de las manos y por mucho, una cosa era que su hermano menor estuviera canalizándola que ya era demasiado, pero ahora esta manoseándola, si no encontraba como salir de esto, quien sabe como terminaría.

Ahora que tenía su brazo libre podía intentar zafarse, pero las constantes mordidas y la pérdida de sangre la estaban dejando sin fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea.

Entonces en un momento que ni ella misma sabia en que estaba pensado, lo hizo. Lo mordió. Lo hizo en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho él, en el hombro, muy cerca del cuello. Fue un impulso sin explicación, pero ya estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Aún así se detuvo un momento ya que el sabor de su hermano inundaba toda su boca. Su sabor era fuerte, casi amargo, pero no era de ninguna forma desagradable, y tenía un cierto sabor picante que la hacía desear más de él. Era Ayato, su sabor lo describía.

Ayato apenas sintió la molestia de la mordida de su hermana, estaba disfrutando mucho consumiendo la esencia de su hermana como para darle importancia, aún así, con la sangre de su hermana en su boca la miró. Ahí estaba ella mirándolo confundida por su actuar, como si ni siquiera supiera dónde estaba, sus ojos azules habían cambiado por los de sus Kakugan, el rojo de su sangre manchando sus labios. Era hermosa.

Mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermana mayor, una fugaz pregunta surgió en su cabeza… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Ya no sabía de que sorprenderse, algo en ella sabía que todo esto terminaría así, pero nunca hubiera podido describir como se sentiría sin haberlo probado. Su hermano se apoderó de sus labios de manera posesiva y sin cuidado, ella no lo detuvo, simplemente se quedo ahí, totalmente a su voluntad, dándole permiso de manera callada de hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

En un momento su hermano presionó su lengua contra sus labios pidiéndole, o más bien exigiéndole la entrada a su boca, al principio sí opuso resistencia a esto, pero el sabor de sus labios impregnados en su sangre solamente hacían rugir su estomago y nublar su juicio. Cuando le dió permiso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha que ninguno quería perder, mientras sus sabores, sus esencias se mesclaban creando un sabor único que solo ellos podrían degustar.

La falta de aire en sus pulmones los forzó a separarse. Mientras aun se mantenían en el piso.

-Con que así es nuestro sabor junto.- dijo Ayato rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-Nunca sabes cuándo parar maldito mocoso, enserio que careces de autocontrol.- dijo Touka haciendo la mirada a un lado, algo avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-Lo dices como si esto hubiera terminado.- dijo Ayato, que en un rápido movimiento volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios sin previo aviso ni delicadeza.

Ahora que lo notaba, su hermana sólo llevaba una playera de mangas cortas azul junto con unos shorts del mismo color, y unas calcetas largas a rayas. Se dio el lujo de posar sus manos en su piel blanca, aunque se viera tan suave y delicada él no tendría pudor en profanarla, sus dientes ya lo habían hecho antes dejando marcas pasajeras, que él quería que permanecieran ahí, como prueba de que era de su propiedad, y que nadie debería tocar lo que es suyo.

Touka sentía de nuevo los labios manchados de su sangre, ese aroma y ese sabor eran demasiado embriagadores como para preguntarse cosas triviales como ¿por qué su hermano menor la estaba besando? Las manos de su hermano recorrían su cuerpo sin cuidado, posándose bajos su playera y apretando sus muslos sin delicadeza, como si sus manos hubieran olvidado como dar cariño, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

-Já, ver cómo te entregas al hambre tan fácil y dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo, pareces extrañar el placer de despedazar a alguien para llenar tu hambre, después de todo es parte de lo que eres.- dijo Ayato entre besos y mordidas, con ese tono arrogante tan propio de él.

-Habla el idiota que forzó a su hermana a realizar canibalismo.- dijo Touka en protesta a sus acusaciones.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué idiotez dices? Ni siquiera cuando te quejabas ejercías mucha resistencia, era porque tú en realidad deseabas esto, verdad.- dijo él subiendo aún más su playera, mientras más de la piel de su hermana veía, más hambre y anhelos de profanarla sentía.

-¿Qué dices pequeño bastar…? ¡Aah!- dijo Touka entrecortada mientras sentía como su hermano hacía un pequeño corte en su muslo, con sus uñas, enserio no sabía cómo ser amable.

Ayato se movía hacia las piernas de su hermana, mientras posaba su lengua en el corte que había hecho lamiendo el fluido carmesí que chorreaba.

-Nunca hubiera pensado, mi tonta hermana mayor, fuera una masoquista que le gusta ser forzada.- dijo él mientras se divertía con las expresiones que hacia su hermana.

-Maldito mocoso, te voy a mat… ¡ahh!- dijo Touka, entre gritos ahogados que ya se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos.

-Oh bueno, entonces como hermano tengo la responsabilidad de complacer a mi tonta hermana mayor en sus raros gustos, así que lo haré.- dijo Ayato mientras pasaba sus filosos dedos cada vez más cerca de los pequeños shorts de su hermana.

Touka sentía como el deslizaba su dedo sobre su muslo llegando a sus shorts, pero no lo dejó ahí si no que empezó cortarlo dejando una cortadura sobre ella mientras cada vez se acercaba más a su entrada.

-¡No! ¡Ayato ahí no, no puedes hacerlo de ninguna manera!- dijo Touka tomando la cabeza de su hermano y tratando de detener su mano, pero él se negaba a parar. Eso para ella ya era demasiado de ninguna manera podrían llegar tan lejos, no ahora.

-¡No! Idiota, escúchame ¡Nooooo!

* * *

Touka dio un gran grito de asombro. Abrió los ojos y se levando de su cama muy sorprendida y un poco agitada. Un sueño. Todo era un sueño ¿no? Rápidamente se revisó a sí mismo en busca de algún indicio de lo que había pasado antes, pero para su fortuna no encontró nada. Su ropa estaba en su lugar y no tenía ninguna marca visible que probara que aquello fuera real. ¿Pero cómo demonios había llegado a soñar tal cosa? Es lo que ella se preguntaba. Luego miro hacia su mesita de noche y vió al causante. El libro que estaba leyendo por recomendación de su amiga Yoriko "Mas espeso que la sangre: Una historia de amor de 2 hermanos".

Aún no sabía como la había convencido para leer tal cosa, pero ya lo había hecho y gracias a ello había tenido un sueño, o más bien pesadilla en la que ella y Ayato… ah, ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Pensó en levantarse hasta que de repente su puerta se abrió de de un golpe.

-¡Oye, qué demonios estás haciendo a estas horas para estar gritando así!- Ayato había estado durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama hasta que un grito del otro lado del pasillo lo despertó, y fué con desgana a ver qué había pasado.

Touka vió su tonto hermano menor a los ojos y rápidamente giró la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Después de ese sueño ni siquiera podía míralo fijamente. -So-solo tuve un mal sueño.- trató de decir Touka mientras trataba de no recordar lo que había soñando.

-Ya estás algo grande como para gritar cuando tienes pesadillas.- dijo él aún con sueño.

-¡Cállate! Solo fué esta vez.- dijo ella aún sin mirar a verlo. Ayato notó algo extraño en ella, como el hecho de que no le diera la cara y que pareciera estar algo roja, pero estaba muy cansado para darle importancia.

-Como sea solo, deja de hacerlo, quiero dormir.- dijo Ayato mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse finalmente se sintió un poco más tranquila, estaba a punto de ir por una taza de café para relajarse hasta que sintió algo debajo de sus sabanas, humedad. Se detuvo a ver que era y su cara se volvió más roja aún. Era ella, estaba mojada, por su sueño en la que su hermano menor la forzaba y manoseaba, se detuvo un minuto y recordó eso que le había dicho en su sueño "Nunca pensé que mi tonta hermana mayor, fuera una masoquista que le gusta ser forzada".

-¡Yo no soy una masoquista!- gritó Touka a nadie en específico.

-¡Que te calles!- gritó Ayato del otro lado, molesto por escucharla sin darle atención a lo que dijo.

* * *

Touka estaba en la hora del almuerzo. Su almuerzo era simplemente un pan y una taza de café, así no tendría que consumir mucho para disimular que no era un ghoul. Junto a ella estaba su amiga Yoriko, mientras sacaba su bento. Touka estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos así que no hablaba, hasta que Yoriko la sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta.

-Ne ne Touka-chan ¿leíste el libro que te di? ¿Qué te pareció? - dijo Yoriko con aire de emoción.

Touka recordó el libro y recordó su sueño pasado, y del solo recuerdo escupió el café en su boca de manera exagerada, mientras tocía para recuperar el aliento.

-Fue, bastante… perturbador.- dijo ella con su cara un poco azul.

* * *

 **Esta idea, al igual que muchos de mi fics que planeo escribir surgio de estar escribiendo otro fanfic. próximamente es posible que escriba un fanfic mas largo de esta pareja pero debo acomodar las ideas en mi retorcida mente. me disculpo de las posibles faltas de ortografía que tengo y pedir sus opiniones acerca de mi escrito. no leemos la próxima vez.**


End file.
